Wanderlust
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Killian Jones is a pirate. He lost his hand in a duel with the Dark One, and is consumed by thoughts of revenge, but even so. Who was he, to deny himself the simple pleasures when in port? So when he comes to the aid of a beautiful blonde, who is being harassed by a drunkard, how is he supposed to know she was a princess as desperate for escape as he? CS AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so I wrote this ages ago, and for any of you that follow me on tumblr, there is a possibility you have read this one. It was my contribution to the CS Storybook project that was hosted by the lovely whimsicallyenchantedrose and flslp87 on tumblr. Now, they are doing another one this year (all canon/canon divergent scenes from our favorite couple) But I got an idea to add onto what I had already written for this one, so I fed that beast, and I'll post the second part in a couple days, but until then enjoy my first dip into total A/U from a year ago. Wanderlust**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, because otherwise we would have gotten a TLK after five years of waiting**

The ocean is beautiful. If she closes her eyes, she could imagine sprouting wings and soaring over it. As long as she's been alive, she's dreamt of embarking on adventures across the lands. Unfortunately, her family had other ideas. For nineteen years, all Emma Swan Charming has known, has been the stone walls of her palace, and the brief glimpses of the ocean from her balcony. Her father and mother were protective, though with good reason. When Emma was born, they had been at war. War with her mother's stepmother Regina. Even after the Evil Queen was defeated, they continued to shelter her. Making her into the elusive princess of Misthaven, unseen by her people. Only whispers shared about her.

The seclusion is what drove her tonight. As Emma slipped to the maid quarters, stealing clothing and escaping the palace in the dead of night. Her destination was unclear, as she moved through the silent corridors of the palace, ducking as night guard made their rounds, into dark corners. Then continuing.

She knew the palace like the back of her hands, each corner and crack, and every escape hatch she never had the nerve to choose. But tonight? Tonight she needed to escape. To at least see what laid outside. Perhaps never return. As upon doing so, she was sentenced to a life married to the gruff and insensitive son of the Dark One.

Emma shuddered at the thought of marrying Baelfire, he had seemed kind enough when they were children, but as they grew, he did not. He still acted like a child even though they were grown. Definitely not marriage or king material.

Still she knew it would likely happen. As their fates seemed tied together with golden threads. No matter how far she fled, he was there, with a smile and a compliment, but beneath she could see something brewing that would not be explained with words. They weren't true love. She knew now she would likely never get that. That didn't stop the pang of regret in her heart that she never got to try and find it.

So here she was, borrowed cloak pulled tight around her, as she made the last mad dash, and out into the open air. Then after a moment, just letting it soak in that she was out, she was off. She slipped silently and quickly across the courtyard and off the palace grounds. Not releasing a breath till she was safely away from the palace. Then she started moving along the streets. Her hood pulled up to cover her hair. She looked around. The village wasn't much. Its buildings shabby and rundown, yet still they spoke a silent beauty Emma had never seen before. A large grin spread on her face, as her attention was drawn by the sound of merriment. Loud laughter, and the stale smell of something she never smelled before.

Emma approached it, at first she only intended to peer in the window, but something drew her through the doors. Inside the lighting was dim, but the atmosphere was light, people laughing and cheering, and some were singing. She felt the smile tugging at her lips, as she stepped farther in, lowering her hood, just as someone ran into her.

"Sorry, girlie." Said a gruff voice, "Didnae mean any offence." His eyes roved up and down, making her skin crawl, "Say, are you here alone, darlin? Can I buy you a pint?" he asked, his leer making her shrink back, disgusted by the smell of his breath, and the heat she could feel coming off of him.

She shook her head, "No thanks… I'm not thirsty." She tried, attempting to sidestep him.

The man stepped with her, "Oh come on darlin. I insist."

Emma glared, her anger flaring up, tinting her skin pink, "I must insist to decline then." She said sharply, standing tall but careful, so as not to let her regal mannerisms seep through.

He reached out, to grab her, "C'mon darling, just one drink." He said, his hand was almost on her arm, when it was caught by the wrist.

"I believe the lady declined, rat. Now, if I were you, I would step back, and leave the lass be." Said a silky voice, with an exotic accent, and a dangerous edge.

Emma looked up, and saw her rescuer. A tall man, dressed head to toe in black and leather, with a splash of red from the blood colored vest. He was a tad shorter than the man who had approached her, with a dark head of hair, and a prominent jaw, seen clenching as he stared down the man, with piercing blue eyes, precisely the color of the ocean in the morning light from her balcony. He had a dusting of stubble on his chin. He was likely the most beautiful man she'd ever seen.

When the man pulled back, the other man smirked, "As I thought. Move along." He ordered. Her rescuer released him, and turned to her, his expression softening. "Are you alright?" he asked, a genuine concern in his voice.

Emma nodded, "Thank you." She said, her eyes soaking in every part of this man. "I should probably go…" she said, starting to back towards the door.

He held up a hand, "No, no! You don't need to. He's gone. I dare say he'll not be back either."

She paused. She before smiling softly, "Perhaps for a little while."

He beamed. "Well lass, might I offer you a drink?" he asked, "Me and a few of my men are seated in that corner." He said, gesturing with his right hand. It was then she realized this was in fact his only hand, as the left wrist ended in a wicked looking hook. Bells tolled in the back of her mind, a niggling thought of something she heard in the hushed whispers of court. But she pushed them away, enthralled by the sight before her.

She knew she should decline. Perhaps this had been enough for one night. Enough adventure to settle her heart, but his blue eyes were so hopeful. His stature so open, his voice so inviting. So she found herself smiling back at him slightly, and nodding, "Maybe one drink won't hurt…" She said, cautiously.

The man gave her another dazzling smile, "Now, I believe an introduction is in order." He said, giving a bow, and taking her hand in his. "I'm Captain Killian Jones. At your service." He punctuated his statement, by brushing his lips across her knuckles.

Emma felt a flush go through her, as his scruff tickled her hand. She had never gotten such a greeting before. Not even at balls. The princes there always gave her tight bows, and offered her dances, none deigned to press their lips to her hand before. Not even Baelfire. It made her tingle down to her toes. She needed to say something. Anything. Anything to make him stop staring at her pinkened cheeks, and make her seem less terrified. She gave him a small smile, tamping down her emotions, like mama taught her, then she spoke again. Saying the only thing that could come to mind. "Captain? That's no uniform of any navy I've seen. Not even my…" she cut herself off, almost stating that even her father, who was extremely lax in his military uniforming didn't permit the captains in his fleet to wear such tight leathers and vibrant colors. "Not even my king's navy." She corrected quickly.

If Killian Jones detected anything off about her response he said nothing, merely shrugged, "I sail under no king, milady." He smirked, "I'm more of a freelancer."

Emma's eyes widened, "Oh, you're a…"

He shrugged again, straightening, "Well, they call us pirates. We sail were we will, and answer to no crown." He told her, making it sound so light in his meaning.

Emma knew she should leave now. Perhaps alert the guards to a pirate in their midst. A wanted one at that, her eyes flicking to his hook, it became clear. The stories she had heard. Captain Hook. The most fearsome of pirates, rival to Blackbeard himself. Yet his eyes held no malice, he didn't know she was the princess. Nobody need know. And who better to tell her of a world so wide, than one who has sailed its seas without order, with only the thought to see it. "How wonderful it must be. To be out on the ocean." She said, it sounded lame even to her, "I've not seen the world beyond our small port." She said, with wonder. She knew she came off like a child, but couldn't seem to care.

He looked down on her, gazing at her, like she was the ocean that so enthralled her, and in a quiet voice he said, "Perhaps, rather than drink with my men, we find a corner, where I can tell you of the world, and you can tell me your name." he suggested.

Against everything in her mind, which was screaming, don't do it. Leave, you've had your adventure! Emma took his offered hand, and let him lead her to a secluded corner, where the ruckus of the crowd seemed more hushed, and she sat, unable to stop fiddling her fingers, trying not to look at the beautiful man beside her. The pirate.

"Now, I believe the deal was, a name for a story of my adventures of the world." His eyes twinkled in the low light, and Emma froze.

She couldn't well give her real name. He probably wasn't from this land, in fact he had never really been a bother to her kingdom before this. But everyone knew of the elusive princess Emma. So she wracked her brain, and spat out the first thing that came to mind, "Leia. My name is Leia."

He looked suddenly disappointed, "Is it?" He asked. Something, something in his eyes told her he saw right through her lie, then those eyes cast to her nervous hands, "Are you alright? You seem nervous," He asked softly.

Emma laughed nervously, "I'm not sure, am I? I mean, I agreed to have drinks with a pirate captain," She was rambling, she wanted to stop, "My father would be livid if he knew. He would likely lock me away, and throw away the key, if he even knew I was here!"

Killian looked almost amused, "I see. Protective father, thus a false name. I can understand that, as for the Pirate thing. I assure you darling, nothing will happen you don't wish. If you simply wish to have a drink and hear of far off lands, then that is all that shall happen."

She couldn't lie, she didn't know what to expect from a pirate captain. This of course, was the farthest from her expectations. She expected a much more rough and uneducated man So she smiled, and looked down at her hands, willing them to still, as a barmaid placed two mugs of frothy drink before them. Emma didn't think, merely grabbed, and started to gulp, trying to steady herself. She choked, at the acrid taste, and nearly spat it across the table.

Killian chuckled, "Easy there, lass. Ale can be an acquired taste. Best not to chug at first." He suggested.

Emma nodded, making a face as she pushed the mug away from her, "That might be best." She said, wishing she had some water to chase the flavor away.

"You're a most peculiar lass. I'd almost think this to be your first time in a tavern, yet you carry yourself so well." He mentioned.

She ducked her head, "Well, that comes from years of being locked away, by parents afraid of the world." She confessed. She froze, glancing at the pirate, praying he didn't figure out who she was.

He nodded, "I see. Snuck out for the first time? Allow me to make it memorable."

Emma smiled gratefully. "I think you already have." She admitted. Then she turned in her seat, "What's it like?" she asked, scooting forward to the edge of her seat.

He turned as well, their knees almost brushing. "Eager lass. But I did promise a tale of bravery and adventure, did I not?"

Emma nodded. "I just want to know what the world hides beyond the sliver I can see from my home." She said softly.

Killian placed his own mug by hers, "Very well." He said, then he launched into his tale, his voice wrapping around the words like silk. Describing lands were the air smelled of spices, and women danced in the street to music made only by the stomps of feet. He told her of an island, were none grow old, and of places that women are treated as queens no matter the station.

Emma clung to his every word, soaking in the images he spun for her. She imagined being one of the women, her feet moving to a rhythm of men stomping. She thought of venturing to the land where boys stayed boys forever. She felt a smile on her face. Wonder filling her eyes.

"And when the moon is high in the sky, the kingdom releases the lanterns, from every point in the land. A sight to behold. Once mourning and hopeful the lanterns of the king and queen searching for their lost princess. Now a sign of celebration at their family once more being whole. One of the best things to do, is stay out in the harbor, and simply look to the sky as they flow past. Listening to the music flowing from the kingdom above," He said in a soft almost whisper, his eyes soaking in the awe filled expression on her face.

"It sounds amazing. Perhaps one day, I could see it." she whispered.

Killian reached cautiously, and took her hand in his, "Perhaps you could." He said carefully, "My ship leaves port in the morning, but I happen to return to this particular port quite often. If you wish to see the world, it would be an honor to be the one to show you."

Emma so wanted to say yes, agree and run away tonight, but she imagined her parents. Her mother telling her she was their most precious. Her father saying none could shine as bright. She knew then, she couldn't go. "I'd love nothing more. But my family needs me. My parents would be distraught. I can't just run away." She looked down, feeling her heart fracture just slightly.

Killian nodded, looking disappointed, "Aye, well… if ever you change your mind. You'll know where to find me." He cleared his throat. "I understand the importance of family." He said. She realized he still held her hand in his, but she didn't move, not wanting to lose the warm feeling of his skin on hers.

"Maybe someday." She said softly. Then she looked up, "Because I do want to see the world. I want to see the ports of women dancing, and smell the spices on the air. That I know more than anything."

"Then do it." He whispered, leaning in close. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin, making her shiver.

"I-I…" she stammered, her eyes flicking to his lips, as he mirrored her. "I…" she tried again, getting distracted by the urge to grab him by the lapels and kiss him, something she never wished to do before, with anyone. "I…" she stammered once more, before her mind threw in the towel, and said 'screw it!' and she was grabbing him, pulling him to her. His eyes widened, before he willingly came, their lips colliding in the middle. Emma felt explosions behind her eyes, color flooding her vision, heat building in her heart, pouring out through where their lips met, as she gasped, his lips moving over hers like silk, his arms going around her. Holding her closer.

A part of her was screaming, saying this wasn't proper, but she shushed that part, pushing it away, as his tongue prodded for entrance, and she let him in with a small moan as she tasted him. She had moved closer and closer, until she was practically in his lap.

Outside a chorus of alarm bells chimed, and Emma pulled away from the pirate in her arms, her eyes blowing wide. She knew what those bells meant.

Killian was pressing his fingers to his lips in a daze, "That was…" he whispered, his voice husky and low.

Emma set to untangling herself, "I have to go." She gasped, tripping over the bench.

"Wait, don't go." Killian said, "I meant what I said." He said.

Emma felt guilt bubble in her throat, "I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling away, pulling her cloak around her, and dashing out into the night.

She didn't expect the hand on her wrist, "Leia." He called to her quietly, "What are you so afraid of?"

She couldn't tell him, instead her green eyes met his, and she felt sorrier than she could say. "Emma," She whispered. "My name is Emma." She said, before pulling away and running into the night, towards the bells. Towards her prison. Leaving the charming, dark, and dangerous pirate behind her, the taste of his lips still fresh in her mind.

He watched her go. Her voice ringing in his mind, making his heart stutter and start. He wanted to run after her, but his feet were made of lead, his legs refusing to go, "Emma, my name is Emma."

His fingers went back to his lips. Her hood fell, her golden hair flying behind her like a trail of sunlight in the darkness, before she faded from view. "Emma." He whispered, "Emma, I will find you again. No matter what, I won't let you get away." He needed to know her.

He wanted to show her the world. And see her dance in the streets, that golden hair tangling in his fingers as he held her at night. Emma… One kiss, and she already held his heart. He just needed to find her again, so he could win hers. "Emma" He whispered again, before he finally moved back into the tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, so as promised, the next part of Wanderlust, this story will be three maybe more parts, depends on how I feel about the next chapter, and if I want to elaborate on the ending. This one takes place directly after chapter 1 and the day after. It's a little bit of background for those of you, that would wonder why the overprotective Charming's would marry off their only daughter to the Dark One's son. This also sets up for next chapter. Let me know if you want this to be more than three parts. and above all else... Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT, if I did so much CS would be happening next season**

Emma ran through the streets that she had only recently learned about. Ran from the pirate at the tavern. Ran from the idea of freedom. The bells tolled around her, people emerging from their homes, startled, and unaware of why the alarm bells would go off at this hour. Emma was the only one who knew. It was her. Her parents likely went to check on her, and found the empty chambers. A less well protected princess, would never have been caught for a simple few hours outside of the palace. The alarm bells should hardly have had to have been rung, yet this was her kingdom. Her parents always lived with the fear of the Evil Queen returning and doing what she swore twenty years ago. They feared her taking Emma away.

She slowed as she entered the town square, and took a deep breath. She should return home. Face her parent's ire, and tell them where she went. _There's still a chance to run._ A small traitorous voice in the back of her mind said softly. Emma waved it away, but it came back. _Why should you care what this kingdom thinks of you? They don't even know you. You're a myth._ Emma shook her head, and sighed. There was only one thing stopping her, and unlike she told Hook at the tavern, it wasn't her family.

 _Several months earlier:_

 _The Dark One paced before them. Emma's parents didn't want him there, and Emma thought she knew why. It was no secret, that the curse Regina almost cast, had come from him. He was hardly an ally to their kingdom. Still, Emma had spent her childhood knowing only one child. She met Baelfire when she was ten, and he was fifteen. Belle, the queen of the Dark Kingdom had brought her stepson with for a meeting of the kingdom's heads. A summit to ensure continuing peace in the realms. Queen Belle, had come in Rumpelstiltskin's place, as nobody wished for dealings with the one who almost had them all cursed to a land where everything they loved was ripped away._

 _"What is your business, Dark One?" her father demanded. He sat stock still in his throne, as though any movement would set off the Imp before them._

 _Rumpelstiltskin tented his fingers as he paced, and then giggled, a high piercing sound, that filled Emma with dread. "Haven't you already guessed, your majesty?" He asked. He tented his fingers gleefully. "Well, as you know… I have a son, about your daughter's age. He has been woefully unable to find a suitable bride. I have come to make a deal with you, King Charming" He began meaningfully. "Honestly, it won't be so long, until your daughter becomes a spinster, and my boy is quite available. I propose, that we join our kingdoms in the ancient tradition, of marriage."_

 _David shot out of his seat. "Absolutely not!" He roared. "You come into my home, you insult my family, and then you expect me to sing over my daughter's life?" He demanded, "You should leave now!"_

 _Rumpelstiltskin didn't seem daunted, only smirked in slight irritation. "You think you have a choice, Dearie?" He sneered. "Well, actually… you do have a choice." He resumed his pacing. "You allow Baelfire your daughter's hand in marriage. Or I start with the farthest village in your kingdom, and I leave ruin in my wake."_

 _"And if I refuse? I dare say, it's my life you are toying with Dark One." Emma declared, standing from her own throne. "You want your answer? Your son is a boorish oaf, the few times I have met him, have shown not even an ounce of princely wiles. I will not be his wife."_

 _Rumpelstiltskin advanced on her, his wide eyes, more unnerving up close, his jagged teeth shown through his slightly open maw. His skin a sickly green, with scales that didn't belong on a human face. "Oh, won't you dearie?" He asked. His breath acrid on her face. "I'll give you a similar choice to the one I offered your parents." He pulled away from her, and Emma released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "You can marry Bae, willingly. Or!" He ticked his finger into the air for emphasis. "Everyone dies. If you won't marry him willingly… I suppose I'll just have to start destroying your kingdom, one tiny village at a time. Then, if you still don't, Dearie? I'll slit your throat, and take your kingdom for mine anyway."_

 _"So you haven't come to ask for a marriage treaty. More or less, you have come to usurp our kingdom." Snow snapped, from her place in her throne._

 _Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "I have no interest in your silly little kingdom. I only want her."_

 **present**

Emma shuddered at the memory. She would have turned him down outright, but she couldn't sign all those people to death. Not over the unlikely possibility of a happy ending that wasn't in her cards. She wasn't so naïve to believe that royals often had the chance her parents did. She wouldn't find a prince hiding in the woods, waiting to steal a ring from her.

There was still the chance, that the pirate in the tavern had the chance to be that happy ending. Emma couldn't risk all of the people that would die if she took that chance. She couldn't take the chance that she was wrong about him, when innocent people were on the line.

So with a heavy heart, and a solid, and heartbreaking resolve, Emma turned towards the palace, and began to walk home.

 _~~Wanderlust~~_

Emma slipped into the palace, the same way she left it, her plan to get to her chambers, and change into one of her simple gowns, and find her parents. Allow them to believe she had simply been wandering the palace. This dream was dashed however, when her long time friend, and confidante, as well as one of her families most trusted guards, Graham came around the corner, his stance relaxing when he caught sight of her.

"Princess" He gasped. "Thank the gods, we thought the Dark One had taken you!" Then his eyes trailed down to her gown, and his expression grew confused. "Why are you dressed like that?" He asked, his head tilted to the side in question, as he came towards her.

Emma shifted under his gaze, it was true, that when she was younger, she had a crush on the Huntsman, despite the fact he was more than fifteen years her elder. It was also true, she had since moved on from that crush, but his scrutiny still made her stomach flip. The sensation was so unlike the one that had gripped her at the tavern. She had never felt the desire to grab the Huntsman and kiss him breathless, but the attraction was there nonetheless.

Graham's face grew stormy with her silence. "Where have you been, Emma?"

She took a deep breath, she should have known this was coming. "I went for a walk…" She explained in a small voice, her eyes cast down from his.

"Outside? Alone? At this hour?" The questions came one after another.

Emma knew he would understand, if she told him… Graham would understand, still there was a part of her, that didn't wish to share. She wanted to keep her late night adventure a secret. She didn't want them to know about Killian. She cast her eyes down. She wouldn't tell him that, but she would tell the truth. "I needed to know. I needed to see something, before I was taken away to live as a trophy. I went down to the village, I just wanted a taste. I was always going to come back." Her explanation was rushed, and desperate. She knew he would understand. She had heard his anger, when her parents had told him of the forced arrangement. He knew it was nothing less than slavery, that the Dark One wanted from her.

"A nigh of freedom. I've never left the castle before. I wanted to see the ocean up close, because I know the Dark One, he doesn't live near water. I wanted to have it memorized, because in just a week, I'll never see it again."

Graham's expression softened, as he came to her, pulling her into his arms. "Oh, Emma." He whispered. "You don't deserve this…" he whispered, rubbing circles on her back, and that was when Emma broke down, sobbing into the shoulder of her one friend.

 _~~Wanderlust~~_

Hook knew he couldn't stay in this port long. Misthaven had a tight patrol, that was ruthless when it came to pirates. He had only been allowed to remain long as he has by never conducting business in this port, beyond bartering for wares and provisions. Something made him stay this time though. More than a night stay in the harbor, at the local tavern. He would be kidding himself, if he claimed it had nothing to do with an enchanting mystery that he had met the night before.

" _Emma_ " The name had danced through his mind, since her sudden departure the night before. Such a simple, yet elegant name. There was something about her, that he simply couldn't shake. What had spooked her, so suddenly? Why was he so damn drawn to her, after one kiss, and a couple of drinks?

He must have gone mad, because in all his years, he had never been so captivated by a woman before. What made, Emma different? He was determined to find her again, even if h"e had to spend months searching this port for her.

He walked through the streets of the small village, and paused as he heard whispers from one of the stalls.

"Heard, The Dark One appeared in the throne room. That he threatened the people, if they didn't agree."

"I heard, that the Dark Queen, brought the boy to a ball when her highness was ten, and it was love at first sight."

"I heard, that they kept her hidden away, because she was sickly, and the only way to heal her, was with Dark magic, and the only way he would help them, is if she married his son."

A small huffing. "No matter what, though, that man is going to be our king one day."

"Gods help us all, if the Dark One gets his hooks into Misthaven. Gods help us all"

A wedding? One that included the Dark One? Come to think of it, the harbor had seemed rather crowded, and it dawned on him, that it could be guests for this wedding. A wedding, that in all his visits to this port, he had never heard about happening. Hell, the last he had heard, the kingdom's heir was a well-protected secret. He remembered once, hearing the tale of the Princess' birth. They had been at war, and when she was born, the threat of a great curse, that would rip her away from them had been the reality. Then when the war was won, the king and queen had been loath to allow her out of their sights, leading to a princess hidden from the world. He had heard rumors of her beauty, that men at sea would see a golden-haired siren watching them from the highest tower of the palace. Heard of a cherub faced little lass, running around the grounds, told by staff from the palace itself.

He couldn't imagine a king and queen so set on protecting their child, selling her to the Dark One.

"I heard that they're opening the gates tonight." The soft voices from the stall filtered in again. "A ball to commemorate the Princess' engagement."

"That's not really a rumor though. Why else would all those noble folks be in the port? The wedding isn't for two days."

Killian felt an idea brew. Nobles from across the lands, the Dark One being within his grasps, and the treasures of the Kingdom of Misthaven, being ripe for the picking. He began back towards his ship. He was going to a ball.

 **Next up, the ball**

 _ **sneak peek**_

"Pirate, luv. We don't tend to rub elbows well with royalty."

 **please review, they feed the hungry whovian**


End file.
